The Game that Launched a Thousand Secrets
by KissofJudas
Summary: -EARLY PIECE- It's late at night, and these two Truth or Dare players realize they know enough about the other...to finally see through the masks. Please read and review accordingly!


It's not everyday that a guy like me gets to look at a girl like you for this long and not get slapped. Your eyes are closed, so I can't tell whether or not you know that you are playing with my hand. I don't really care…it doesn't bother me. I just think it's funny that it's my hand you're playing with. Out of everyone…me.

We're not the closest two members of our group, but all of us together as a group…as a group, we're very close knit. When you've been through all the shit we've been through together, it's hard not to be close. Then again, our ongoing games of Truth or Dare probably help too. You can find out a lot about your friends when you play that game. Our full names are out in the open, as well as our family, our past, what turns us on, and of course most importantly our deepest secrets.

You expect anything different from a game of Truth or Dare with us?

Your breathing doesn't indicate that you're asleep, but maybe I just don't know what you sound like when you're asleep. I almost hope you're not – you don't seem very peaceful. You've been through hell and back, if what you say is true. You deserve to be out of this mess more than anyone else. Now that Meteor's hit, we don't really have much to do, but knowing us…we won't break up for a while.

Where will we go? Where will you go? Your family's gone, so you say, so what will you do? I suppose you'll have enough money to buy a house but you don't seem the type that would want to be alone. Will you think to ask one of us? I'd take you in. My house is big enough, assuming that no one's ransacked it yet.

It's almost weird, feeling your hand in mine. It almost feels natural, though it's never happened before. Your hand seems so small in mine. Really, I admire how much you've changed and improved since you joined up with us. You're not as fragile as you look. I'd never say that to your face, because you'd probably hit me for implying that I had ever thought that you were fragile. You never were; you were so determined to make us notice you…to stand out and be the super worker of the group. You probably never noticed, but you made me smile a lot back then. It took a lot to do that…I never really was a smiling type, but you managed to do it on a regular basis. You just tried so hard…

I would have picked you to fall for any member of the group but me. I just never saw myself as the type that would attract girls of your caliber. Then again, I never really made it all that obvious that I could possibly be a decent match for a girl of your caliber…or any caliber, for that matter. I never made much obvious. That's part of the curse of everything that's happened to me over the years. You learn to be quiet after a while.

In a lot of ways, we're very similar. We both grew up near the same area, we both worked toward the same cause…and we were both sucked into the influence of the evil around us. Those chains are no more…they were severed in more than one way. Can you remember the first time we met? You were always a little hesitant to trust me, because I wasn't quite as open as all the others. You never quite knew what to do with me. Do you now? Have you figured me out yet?

I hope someone has, because Gods knows that I haven't yet.

As I look back at you, your bright blue eyes are open and watching me. You weren't asleep after all. We don't say anything, as has become our custom after working together for this long, but you just smile. You have an angel's smile, my friend…you shouldn't waste it on someone like me. You probably can't tell, but there's a smile in my eyes at your look. I give you a small curve of my lips to outwardly show my pleasure. That makes you smile wider and look back down to my hand as you trace small pictures you can only see on the back.

I've never had to say anything to you. You realize my feelings about the oddity between us and you look back up to me, questioning eyes framed behind golden curtains. I simply bring your hand to my lips, setting a gentle kiss against the back. You blush and look away, only to look back and force me to meet your eyes plain. I feel stripped of a mask that hides part of me from you looking so directly into your eyes. You smile. My eyes generally never brought a look of…happiness, of pleasure to anyone's face. I nearly have to smile. You finally ask me if anything is bothering me. I just shake my head. For once, a woman looks on me in what I presume to be love. No, nothing is wrong, my friend, my teammate…nothing is wrong. The gesture is answer enough, and you set your head down, using my hand for a pillow. I lay down next to you in an attempt to make the position more comfortable. I watch your eyes drift closed, and now I see the relaxation I pray one day comes to me in your face.

Comfort is stripped from those more jaded than yourself, my friend. You are lucky. May your luck rub off on me…because a glisteningly white devil took my luck from me and made it a pair of sunglasses and a deadly right hook.

Another of my series of unidentified 2-person stories. I don't like this one as much…"Sparky and the Kit" is still my favorite so far. Guess who these two are! Plot bunny came from a game my friend and I played, and the line of the white devil was stolen partially from a thought of Sabriel42's "Redemption". Thanks to them both, and thanks to you for reading! Please review accordingly!

-Skie


End file.
